


Bad Company

by Emma_Oz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Oz/pseuds/Emma_Oz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever noticed how everyone they know dies?  The boys really are bad company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ash48](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash48/gifts).



[Supernatural - Bad Company](http://vimeo.com/72085491) from [Emma Oz](http://vimeo.com/user20089611) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> The music is used without irony in the series.


End file.
